1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for working up RESH or shredder light fractions, in which the RESH or the shredder light fractions are charged into a fluidized bed gasifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
As referred to herein RESH or shredder light fraction encompasses recycling products, and in particular, those occurring in the working up of motor vehicles. Such recycling products contain high amounts of organic substances, such as, rubber-like products as well as fabric fibers incapable of being readily disintegrated in conventional mills. Consequently, the usual working up of such recycling products having high portions of organic components generally comprises combustion or pyrolysis followed by mechanical further processing.
Jet mills, in particular, have been proposed for mechanically disintegrating mineralic starting products. Jet mills usually are operated by compressed air with the material ground in such jet mills being dischargeable via a screening device. Depending on the grinding stock and the grinding time, material of variable fineness may be produced. Like any other mills, however, jet mills are not suitable for sufficiently disintegrating waste substances having high organic portions such as, e.g., RESH.